An 'A' in Romantics
by doctoring
Summary: Edd's always behind on grading papers, and Kevin's always willing to help, sometimes doing the most in the process.
1. Midterm Grades

_A/N: In celebration of my own midterms being graded, here's a little slice of life stories about our boys being professors._

. . . . . . . . . .

The condensation from his beer started to drip, landing on the back of his hand that was resting on the bar. It didn't startle him, but the sudden, cold, wet sensation was enough to cut into his focus and make him aware of his surroundings. He realizes he was holding his beer up, ready to take a sip, and never did. He quickly downs the rest of it, wondering how long he has been frozen like this while staring at the guy sitting catty corner to him.

He then remembers where they are at. He looks up at the weird lighting in the bar area, greatly contrasting the darkness of the standing area behind him, only occasionally illuminated by the background lights on stage. He looks over his shoulder some more, to watch the audience screaming and cheering and singing along to the band on the stage of this small venue. Someone is crowd surfing or trying to at least. He can't see the individual anymore, and strains to see if they were dropped or if they managed to make it to the front.

Before he can get his answer, he hears a _**clink**_ on the bar and turns his head back around, to see that the bartender has finally given him the bottle of water and the Jack and coke he ordered what seemed hours ago. He takes the bottle of water and slides it over to the person he was so focused on only moments ago.

The other person doesn't notice, still frantically scrolling through his phone, occasionally biting on his bottom lip, like he has been the entire time. He almost gets stuck into a concerned trance again, staring at the way that pink bottom lip looks plump, with how it bulges around the persons teeth as he bites down on it, especially the part peeking through his gap.

There's a weird sensuality to the whole thing, but he knows what this look means. His friend is stressed. It is one of those all-consuming worries that will continue to disrupt his focus and functioning until the problem is resolved. The stressed behavior doesn't last long though, as the person stops toying with his lip before he locks his phone and closes his eye with a sigh.

"Hey… Hey… Hey, you…" He watches a little longer when the other person doesn't respond. Finally, he grabs the water bottle by the cap, and lifts its, slowly bringing the cold, dripping bottle up against the person's neck.

"YAH! KEVIN!" The other person yelps.

Kevin tries his best to suppress his laughter as he sips his Jack and coke, raising an eyebrow as if to say, "What? I didn't do a thing!"

His friend pulls out a handkerchief and wipes the side of his neck dry.

"You good, dude?"

The other guy just nods.

"Don't lie to me. We've known each other for what? Five years?"

"Three years. We knew OF each other for five years because of the new faculty training but didn't actually conversate outside of training meetings until three years ago."

Kevin waves his hand dismissively. "Eh. Semantics."

"I feel that it's more 'accuracy' than 'semantics,' though an argument can be made for 'perspective.'"

"Colloquial?"

"Vernaculars?"

"Lingo?"

"Ar-wait. What are we even talking about again?" He giggles. It's the first time he's cracked a smile that wasn't forced all night.

"We were talking about what's eating you. Spill, Edd. You know the drill."

Edd's smile fades quickly and he sighs. "You know how midterm grades are due tomorrow so academic warnings can be sent out?"

Kevin resisted the urge to be a smart-ass as usual, but he still couldn't help but think about what he would say if Edd didn't look so stress. _Oh? They are? I had no idea! We only work at the same university, and have been turning in midterm grades for how many semesters? Still didn't know!_ Instead he just nodded and gestures for him to continue.

"Well… I'm a little bit behind on grading."

"Oh. Well you got until noon to turn the grades in. How much do you have left to turn in?"

Edd slouches. _Edd never slouches._ Edd looks away and fiddles with his phone.

"Edd. How much. Do you. Have left?"

"A lab quiz for both my microbiology classes, and the lab reports for my immunology classes..."

"That's not too bad. Do you still make the lab quizzes multiple choice?"

Edd snaps his head back to Kevin. "Yes, but-"

"Then after the show we can go back to your place and grade. You can tackle the lab reports and I'll do the lab quizzes. I'll even input the grades for you as you finish up the reports. No problem."

"I appreciate that but there's more."

"More?"

Edd closes in on himself and looks down to his phone as he mumbles, "All the midterm exams."

"ALL!?"

Nodding, Edd says, "All. For all five classes."

"What the-How did you get so behind!?"

"I had to push the exam back for three of the classes, so they were all this week. Plus, there was that student conduct issue in class yesterday that has taken up most of my time since then. Lost over 8 hours of grading time and lesson prep time because of it."

Kevin sighs out through his nose before taking a rather large swig of his drink. "Were you grading papers on your phone again?"

Edd doesn't reply, but he unlocks his phone and shows Kevin. It was a zoomed in view of a document that appeared to be a lab report. Kevin downs the rest of his drink and grabs Edd's water bottle. "Let's go."

"What? Where?"

"Your place. We're grading papers. All night if we have to. But hopefully not, that way you can get some rest before your Friday classes."

"Kevin, I appreciate your drive but the show-"

"Don't worry about the show. The only reason I suggested coming here instead of our usual Thursday night hangouts is because the tickets were free. I told you. A student gave them to me because his band was _opening_ … They opened. My obligation has been fulfilled. And I rather go make sure you get your grades turned in than stay here and risk more of my students seeing me. It's always so weird seeing them out in the wild."

"'Out in the wild?' It sounds like you're spotting vicious animals in the jungles!"

Kevin stands. "So, you understand exactly how I feel!"

Edd rolls his eyes but laughs. "Fine. Let's go before you're spotted."

Kevin ducks and dives exaggeratedly out of the venue, pretending he was trying to sneak out while lacking any sense of stealth. It was enough to cheer Edd up.


	2. A History of Helping

During the drive home, Kevin can't help but think about the first time he offered to help Edd grade something.

. . . . . . . . . .

The first semester Edd ever taught graduate courses, he learned the hard way that having end of the semester projects and extensive writing on final exams is not only hard on the student, but hard on the professor who has to grade all that in little to no time.

Kevin had been friends with Edd for about eight months now and had already developed the habit of popping into Dr. Vincent's office whenever he was on that side of campus. Kevin knocked on the doorframe as he stepped inside. "You still good to get lunch… oh… oh no… you're not good, are you?"

Edd looked up at him, and he looked like he was on the verge of tears. His lack of sleep was apparent because of his complexion and manner of dress. But the biggest warning sign that something was amiss, was the cup of coffee. _Edd never drinks coffee. Tea's as much caffeine as he can handle. But he hates coffee. And it looks black. He's gone full dark cup o' joe deep end._

"I messed up, Kevin."

"What happened?" he asked, quickly sitting down in the chair in front of the desk.

"I made too much work for myself. I made all the exams involve essays and short answers and other sorts of written responses. I'll never get this grading done."

"It's okay. I can help. We'll get this done, no worries."

"How can you help? You're just a coach. What do you know about biology?"

Edd didn't have to look at Kevin's face to know that those were fighting words. He knew his error as he said it, but his stress and lack of sleep and the three cups of coffee caused the vile words to spill out against his better judgment.

"I am NOT a coach. I. Am. A. PROFESSOR. Just. Like. YOU." Kevin gritted out through his teeth. This was terrifying enough, but then Kevin transitioned to his voice he reserves for disorderly students. "I teach kinesiology and health. I may only have a Master's and not a Ph.D. like you. I may not understand microbiology or anything with flora or frigging _insects_ like you. But I do understand the biology of the human body. I understand immunology. I understand enough to know what you're talking about for about half of your classes. And I don't just understand enough to get the theories' concept, but to apply them and to put science into practice. I have full confidence in my area of study and my knowledge and my skillset. I know it's more than suffice to at least help somehow. This is why I offered. So, don't you dare look down on me for my area of science, _Doctor_ Vincent. I know my worth."

The sound of Kevin's low and stern voice demanded authority and provoked an unknown fear in Edd. But it was the words that really caused the damage.

"The offer still stands," Kevin said leaving the room. _I don't think he'll take me up on that. He seems to full of pride and I… I kinda went off on him… I wouldn't blame him for never talking to me again._

Edd watched him leave, in shock. He was certain that his blasted mouth and his "I have to do everything myself" attitude just caused him to lose one of the best comraderies he had on this campus. _He thinks that I believe him to be unintelligent all because I called him a coach and questioned his biology knowledge. Why did I do that!? I know he's brilliant. He constantly wins at scrabble and bananagram. He carried the team on trivia night. He was able to fix the electric microscope when no one else in the department could. He's a genius that hides his knowledge under a care-free attitude. I know that, and I still said something so awful!_ Edd then spent the next several moments obsessing over how to fix the situation until he remembered that he needed to get back to grading. _I'll apologize first, grade, then do everything I can to make amends if he accepts the apology._ He was shaking, he knew it wasn't the coffee this time, as he grabbed his cell phone and texted Kevin.

 _Edd_ : I'm truly sorry for what I said, and I do not think of you in such a manner. I do respect you and your field of study.

 _Edd_ : Please let me know when you are available, so I can apologize properly.

Kevin was only a few steps outside his office when he received the texts. He stood there, reading them over and over, the last of his fuming being replaced by a strange mix of guilt and sympathy. Kevin grabbed a few books and pens from his office and headed for the parking lot.

About 40 minutes later, Edd heard a knock on his door. He peered up, saying, "Do come in!" but the person was already stepping into the room. Edd stood up immediately, "Kevin! I am so sorry, I just-"

"Hush!"

Edd did.

"I don't know what _you_ meant by apologize properly but that 'I do respect you and your field of study' blah blah blah seemed proper enough as is."

Edd was a little taken aback, but relaxed when he noticed that Kevin was smiling.

"So… are we good?"

"We're good," Kevin beamed.

Edd returned the smile before he looked Kevin over. That's when he noticed that Kevin was carry quite the variety of things. Edd quickly walked around his desk to help Kevin with his load. "What is all this?"

"I decided to get some sustenance for you while you worked."

Edd hesitated to put the full drink tray down on his desk. He turned back to Kevin, still holding it. "I'm a bit confused."

"Ah… If you're wondering why there's four drinks… I got two ice coffees for me, two iced black teas for you."

Edd shakes his head. "Though that does explain the number of drinks, I'm confused about something else… why did you come back?"

Kevin shrugged. "You're my friend. I'd do anything I'm able to for you."

"So… about helping me grade?"

"Yup, that included," Kevin said, removing the bag of food to show that he had brought a few books related to biology and his marking pens. "Just tell me what you think I can do, and I'll try my best to help."

Edd quickly cleared a spot on his desk and said, "Let's eat first."

Kevin started setting up their meal.

"And as for what you just said… I think you can do anything… though we should probably leave the microbiology essay to me." They both laughed and started enjoying a late lunch.

Later, Kevin did prove to be more than suffice in helping Edd grade.

. . . . . . . . . .

Ever since then, Kevin would always help Edd out when possible, and not just with grading. Moving apartments, setting up an online class, filing taxes, and so much more. And every once in a while Edd's confusion over the situation would get the best of him and he'd ask Kevin, "Why are you doing this for me?"

And every time Kevin would reply, "You're my friend. I'd do anything I'm able to for you."

One day Edd asked him what he meant by that, to which Kevin explained that as long as he is capable of helping, he will. Kevin purposely left out his reason for doing so. During the first time Kevin helped Edd grade papers, they started joking around about some of the more absurd answers. Watching the way Edd threw his head back and laugh before he quickly tried to cover up his gapped-tooth smile did something to Kevin. He felt a weird pull in the pit of his stomach. He felt weighted down with unknown emotions, but also light as a feather. He didn't know what was going on, and it took him all summer to figure it out. He had suddenly fallen for his friend, and there was no getting up.

Edd still occasionally asked why, and he knows Kevin's reply before he even says it. Edd just sometimes likes to hear it, like a confirmation of their friendship. And each time Edd asks, Kevin always pulls through, saying the same reply every time, but never admitting his true feelings.

. . . . . . . . . .

Kevin is now sitting on Edd's floor, grading the multiple-choice quizzes as Edd sits curled up on the couch, grading the lab reports on his tablet. Edd didn't even tell Kevin what to do next, instead, Kevin just found work to do himself.

After he finished grading the first half of the immunology exam, he asked Edd to turn on his laptop. This was the only communication the whole time. Otherwise, they had been working individually in silence. They had a lot more work to do than all those times Kevin had helped Edd grade, and there was no time for goofing off or joking around. Edd did as Kevin asked, logging into his laptop, and went back to grading. But he watched Kevin, wondering what he needed Edd's laptop for when he already had his own opened up next to him.

He watched as Kevin opened a few folders until he found what he was looking for. Edd's grading excel file. He knew Edd uses excel to input the grades for each part of the exam and calculate the overall exam grade. It also allows his to get data on the performance of the overall class. Edd doesn't remember ever telling Kevin explicitly about this, but here he was, inputting the parts that were already graded, each student slowly accumulating more points.

 _He must have seen me do this enough time to know my routine. Am I this obvious with my methods or is he more hyper-observant that I once thought?_ Edd brushed the thought aside while he went back to grading.

After a while, Kevin found himself lying down on the floor, done with all the work he could possibly do at this point. He glanced at his phone, noticing it was well past midnight. He figured his time of helpfulness was over and was going to ask Edd if he'd be okay with finishing up by himself. However, when he looked up over the coffee table, he realized that Edd was fast asleep on the couch, an exam essay question half graded on his chest, pen held loosely in his hand. Kevin took the pen and exam from Edd and covered him up with a blanket Edd kept on the far end of the couch.

He then turned back to the coffee table and looked at all the different stacks of papers in their different stages of being graded.

 _Guess my job here isn't done after all._


	3. Extra Credit

Edd wakes with a start. He's a little disoriented since he's on his couch and not his bed, but soon he remembers why, and the panic sets in.

"Oh, goodness, Kevin, I've seem to have…" Edd trailed off.

Kevin wasn't there anymore. And the coffee table looked different from his last recollection of it. There were five neat stacks of papers, each with a sticky note on top of it. There was a sixth stack that looked to be mostly Edd's books but on top was a notebook that appeared to be Kevin's notebook that he used to take notes in for his lesson planning. In front of these stacks was Edd's laptop, a piece of notebook paper, and Edd's watch.

Edd then looks down at himself and sees his bare arm and the blanket pooled around his waist. He then looked over on the couch and saw that he wasn't using one of the decorative couch pillows, but a spare bedding pillow that he keeps in the linen closet for guests. _Kevin must have taken off the watch and tucked me in at some point_.

Edd then picks up the piece of notebook paper, realizing it was a note from Kevin.

 _Hey Edd,_

 _Everything's been graded. The grading file has been updated. Exam grades written on all cover sheets._

 _However, I suggest you go over all my work when you get a chance, obviously, but if you are short on time, I've marked the main areas that I think you need to double check. Otherwise, everything is ready for you to put into the system and turn in before the deadline._

 _There'll be tea on the kitchen counter unless you wake up before then._

 _-Kev_

Edd looks around briefly for his phone, to check the time and text Kevin, when he sees it plugged into the charger by the armchair. _Kevin must have done that too_.

Edd put the note down and grabbed the first stack of papers. According to the sticky note on top, written in Kevin's handwriting, this stack was one of his immunology courses, contained lab reports and midterm exams, and "no questions." The second stack followed suit, but for the other section of immunology that he taught. The third stack's sticky note indicated that it was for his human genetics course, only had midterm exams, and "double check last question for tabbed exams." That's when Edd noticed that there was a colorful sticky tab attached to the top of certain exams. _The last question… that was the question about the article…_

Before Edd even looked at the exam question or how Kevin had graded it, Edd reached for his notebook in the middle of that final stack. He tried to slide it out without disturbing anything else in the stack, but the texture of Kevin's notebook caused it to slide right forward, bounce off Edd's hand, and land opened on the floor. Edd scooted over to pick it up but froze when he saw what was written in the notebook.

 _Is that… is that the article?_ He grabbed the notebook and pulled it closer, realizing that _yes, that is my copy of the article. Kevin must have put it into his notebook by accident._

However, when he placed the article on the coffee table and looked back down into the notebook, he realized that it might not have been an accident after all. _Why, that's a peptide chain! Neatly labeled in Kevin's handwriting._ He started flipping through the pages. It was all kinesiology lesson notes and silly little doodles and notes to self. But these last few pages of writing, they were all biology notes. Different microbiology concepts. A Venn Diagram for immunology. Human genetics notes. Little charts and pictures and bullet point lists everywhere on different topics from Edd's midterms.

The last two pages, however, were filled with nothing but notes and the thought processes Kevin had while reading the article that the final genetics exam question was based on. Edd read through them briefly, Kevin seem to have a full grasp on the article, and even touched on a rather confusing point that Edd purposely didn't go over in class.

Edd quickly went back to the stack of exams and started looking at all the questions Kevin had tabbed verses the ones he didn't. It seemed that Kevin was concerned that he didn't understand how to read the graph in the article, and all the tabbed exams involved students who directly reference the graph in their response. But, according to Kevin's notes, and how he graded these questions, he did understand how to interpret the data and the graph. He just needed a little more confidence in himself. Edd then quickly looked through the two microbiology stacks, spot checking Kevin's work, and as usual, he did a superb job.

Edd put the stacks of paper back in their original place and reached for his books to put them back up. Edd paused when he felt some sort of paper sticking out of the stack. From where he was sitting, he could only see the spines of his books. But when he turned the stack of books around, he saw that what he felt was one of many stick notes and tabs in his books. He slowly looked at each tabbed page and each sticky note that had various short phrases scrawled on them in Kevin's handwriting.

Edd leaned back until he was sprawled out on the couch. He stared at the tabbed books and Kevin's notebook, still opened up to his biology notes.

 _Did Kevin seriously give himself a crash course in THREE different biology courses, just so he can finish grading all my papers for me? Why didn't he just wake me up instead? He didn't need to teach himself all these extra concepts! I knew he was brilliant and a hard worker, but this is… this is a bit much. It can't be because he's just that helpful. Just being helpful stopped long ago when he started inputting the grades into excel… Does he love learning that much? But why not learn another language or pick a topic of interest. I don't think he's interested in microbiology… But he did it. He really went through my lecture notes and books and taught himself enough to grade the last of the exam questions… Is this just a thirst for knowledge? A drive to help no matter what? This is beyond what friends would do for each other, I'm sure of it…_

 _This is actually a little terrifying… I was already intimidated by his muscles and by how handsome he is… then I discovered his brilliance… but this? Why!? Why go this far instead of just waking me up!? Unless… Unless, just possibly…_

 _I need to ask him-_

Edd froze. There was a sound at his door, as if someone was messing with the door handle. He quickly glanced at it and noticed that it was locked, but that the lock was slowly turning. Edd grabbed a book, raising it over his head, ready to throw it, as the door slowly began to open. There was a loud _**thud**_ following by a muffled "Shit."

Edd paused. _Was that…?_

Edd slowly lowered the book down onto his lap as Kevin walked in. He was wearing the same thing as last night at the show, denim jacket and all, but Edd noticed that he had borrowed one of Edd's scarfs.

 _Gracious. He looks absolutely adorable bundled up like that._

Kevin slowly shut the door and then turned around. He managed to run into the small stool by the door, as he does about a third of the time he visits Edd. But this time, it squeaked loudly against the floor as Kevin mumbled more profanity.

Kevin then stands there looking down at his feet, a to go-cup of something in each hand. After a few seconds he shrugs and tried to toe off his boots without untying them, still holding onto the cups.

 _What is he doing? Oh good gracious, I might need to take back what I said about brilliance._

As Kevin stumbled around, trying to take off his boots, he accidently drops Edd's keys on the floor, causing a loud _**CLACK**_. Edd watches as Kevin freezes, eyes wide, and then slowly look up towards the couch. He locks eyes with Edd and starts blushing. He sets the drinks down on the small stool and starts taking his boots off properly. "Hey, um… how long have you been awake?"

"Oh, about twenty minutes before you thudded and squeaked your way back into the apartment," Edd smirked. "Were you trying to be quiet because you thought I was asleep."

Kevin nodded. "Yeah, trying."

"Ah. Well, good thing your teaching and grading skills are phenomenal. Makes up for your lack of stealth." Edd then recalls how Kevin was pretending to sneak out of the venue last night and started giggling.

"Hush up," said Kevin, obviously not truly mad, as indicated by his smirk. Once he gets his boots off he picks up the drinks and heads over to Edd, sitting next to him on the couch. "Got chai tea and Earl gray. Which do you want?"

"Chai please… wait… is this what you meant in your note about tea in the kitchen unless I wake up?"

"Yeah."

"What if I wasn't awake? What would you do?" Edd asked watching Kevin take a sip of the Earl gray and making a funny face.

"I would have left both, or picked one, I don't know. I didn't really plan that far ahead."

"Fair," Edd said, switching drinks with Kevin, knowing that he would probably enjoy the chai tea more.

Kevin was already blushing a little as he took a sip, giving a surprised smile at the taste. His blush only increased as Edd started to remove the scarf from around Kevin's neck. "I'm guessing fall's finally here since you're wearing this."

Kevin visibly swallowed and then licked his lips before reply. "Uh, yeah…. was a bit nippy when I left this morning."

"Mmm," Edd hummed. "Kevin, I just want to thank you for all your help. I've already skimmed through the exams, spot checking and such, and everything seems to be in order and ready to be submitted."

"Even that last ques-"

"Even that one. I, um… I found your notebook… you've seemed to understand the article more than my students do."

Kevin laughed. "Thanks. I think I might have gotten hung up on that graph. Should have maybe taken a nap or something first before spending so much time trying to decipher it while tired."

Edd froze. "Have you still not gone to bed?"

He shook his head and took another sip of his tea. "Nah. Took a while to get through the last part. By the time I put everything into excel and wrote down the grades on the cover sheets, it was almost daybreak. That's why I wrote that note and decided to go out and get you some tea. Was just going to leave it here and then call you in half an hour to make sure you get to class on time… speaking of which…" Kevin looked down at the time on his phone before standing up. "I should probably get going so you can go get ready. Don't forget to actually turn in those midsemester grades!"

Edd looks at the time. He has an hour before he usually starts getting ready. He stands up as Kevin starts to turn away, grabbing onto his arm. "Thank you again. I really do appreciate all your help. Well, not exactly help. You did most of it, it seems."

Kevin shrugged. "Not really. Just took me more time since it's not my field. That's all."

"But still… Thank you!" Edd lets go of Kevin's arm and starts fidgeting with the hem of his shirt. "I really owe you one. How about dinner next week for our Thursday hang? My treat! Just tell me where you want to go, but don't make it cheap!"

Kevin starts to brush him off, but Edd kept insisting. "Fine. I'll think about a place and text you. Now go get ready for class."

Edd grins as he watches Kevin head to the door. "Good. And one last thing before you go… Why did you go so far for me?"

Kevin doesn't turn around, but looks over his shoulder towards Edd as he opens the door. Just before he leaves he says, "You're my favorite person. I'd do anything for you."


	4. Moving On

They were unable to meet up for dinner that next Thursday. Something had come up with Edd, and he had to meet with another person. Kevin didn't press the issue further but Edd still promised to fill him in later, and to do dinner the following week.

Kevin was a little disappointed, but he played it off well.

However, he wasn't nearly as disappointed as Edd. For the past week Edd couldn't stop thinking about Kevin's response as he left the apartment. _You're my favorite person… I'd do anything for you… Why the sudden change in colloquialism? Am I just reading into things?_

Kevin had also thought about this, but he knew why. He also knew that the next time they see each other, he was going to have to explain everything to Edd. He was going all in.

That second week of waiting was even harder on Kevin. This was only made worse by Edd's suggestion to change their dinner location. Kevin had picked a local Greek and Italian restaurant, but now Edd had called him and name dropped a different Italian restaurant. One on the father side of town. One that was pricier and required a reservation. One that he only ever heard about when people were talking about a date.

Kevin agreed, excited to go there with Edd, but then immediately regretted it when he hung up the phone. Kevin was going to a typical date place with Edd and then going to confess everything to him. He was going to bare his soul and hope that Edd doesn't leave him there and say he's not interested. Preferably, maybe even agree to go on an actual date. Kevin held on to that last thought for the remainder of the week, to prevent himself from falling apart due to stress.

It's been nearly two weeks since Edd's seen Kevin last. He giggled to himself as he sees Kevin from behind, checking his nails and fidgeting. _He's obviously been here for a while, waiting._ Edd approached the table. "I hope you didn't wait long."

Kevin startles a little and beams up at Edd. "Nah. Not at all." He then quickly stands and rushes to the other side of the table. Edd looks at him confused until he sees Kevin pull out the chair for him to sit down. Edd thanks him and takes a seat, and watches as Kevin goes back to his seat. He sits and runs a hand over his tie to keep it in place.

 _Wait. A tie? Kevin Barr is actually wearing a tie? At the faculty reception for the retiring dean I had to basically force him to wear a blazer instead of a leather jacket. The tie was a lost battle after the jacket fiasco. But he's wearing one now of his own volition?_

"You look nice; I like the tie," Edd said, testing the waters.

"T-thanks," Kevin blushed. "Hey, so last week, you said that-"

"Good evening!" Kevin was cut off by the waiter. Kevin had already peaked at the menu while he waited, and knew what he wanted, but _Edd just got here. He's probably going to need a few more minutes to-_

Edd started ordering an appetizer and a wine, picking a cabernet and asking if Kevin would like some too. Kevin simply nodded.

"I figured you'd prefer the cab to the merlot," Edd grinned at turned back to the waiter, clarifying that he wants the bottle, not just a glass, since Kevin's partaking as well.

He then turns back to Kevin and asks, "Do you know what you'd like?"

Again, Kevin simply nods, before he realizes that he should probably speak up and say what he'd like. They both order and the waiter heads back towards the kitchen.

"Dang. That was efficient. I figured you'd need time to figure out what you'd want."

"Oh no. I know what I like and what I want. Besides, I may have cheated and looked it up online yesterday."

They both laughed at that. "Wanted to save time or something?"

"Sort of. I mainly wanted to ensure the waiter would be gone for a while instead of coming back to keep asking if we are ready. You know, not constantly interrupting conversation."

"I guess I could see that… speaking of which… about last week. You said you had to cancel because you had to meet up with someone else and-"

"Right! I promise to explain that later… but there's something else I'd like to discuss before we get to that."

"Oh? What is it?"

"I need advice."

"What kind of advice?" Kevin asked, sipping the complimentary water.

"I need ideas for a good first date."

Kevin sputters on the water for a moment. "F-first date? But why? And why are you asking me? You know that I haven't dated anyone the entire time we've known each other."

"True. But I still value your advice. And as for why… well… let's just say that I've recently found someone of interest, so to speak. Therefore, I was thinking, why not ask him out! However, I want to make it _good_. I want to leave a real good first impression and everything. You could understand that, right?"

Kevin could. Kevin totally could. He sometimes thinks about how poorly he was dressed to that first new faculty meeting. It wasn't that bad, but then he saw Edd and wished he had been more presentable, though he didn't understand at the time why. But now Edd was wanting to make a good first impression. And a good first date. But with whom?

Kevin tensed up, and Edd could tell he was on edge. Just then, the waiter returned, with their appetizer and the bottle of wine. He poured them both a glass before saying that their dinners will be ready in another 20 minutes, tops.

After the waiter left, Edd looked back at Kevin, "So… got any good first date ideas?"

 _Dammit. Should have thought of a way to change the topic… Ugh. Don't be an asshole, Kevin. Even if it's not with you, you still want to see him happy, right?_ Kevin relaxed a little and let out a sigh. "Okay. So, there's all the clichés, like dinner and a movie and stuff, right?"

"Right, but-"

"But nothing. They can have their own nostalgic value. The theatre on this side of town does classic films once a week. There's also a drive-in right next to an old-fashioned diner. But, if you don't want to go old school or nostalgic or whatever, you can do the whole modern twist things. Like a cooking class instead of just sitting down to dinner. Stuff like that."

Edd nods. "That does sound interesting. But I'd like to try that when we're more comfortable with each other. Like after a few more dates, where we can now have more relaxed dates."

 _The fuck? He's planning this far ahead already. Fucking future dates? Whatever, he seems excited._ "Okay. There's the pier, that's a pretty popular place. A lot of my coworkers have been going to laser tag or the arcade for their date nights, but I don't think you'd be game for that for a first date."

Edd shook his head. "Not really… I wouldn't mind doing those things, but I… I guess I'm looking for something more… something I know we can both enjoy greatly."

"Well, it all really depends on the person. I don't know who you're trying to ask out, so I don't know what they'd be into. But say if it was the other way around, and someone were to take you out, maybe some place like… well, I just thought of the botanical garden on campus, but you worked there so… yeah… little lame… but that would be a good meeting spot, at least. Then you could go to the observatory, I know you'd like that. There's also the sea turtle center at the marina. I think you'd enjoy the marina in general, but if someone were really trying to give you an amazing first date, I think the wildlife and educational value of the sea turtle center would give it that extra oomph."

Kevin takes a sip of the wine, thinking about other places to take Edd, when he remembers one specific place. "Oh! I got it! I think you'd totally love going to the aquarium! I know it's also borderline cliché, but hear me out… It's super interactive. There's a butterfly room and an avian dome, where you can get all up close and personal. There's a shallow pool area where you can pet sting rays. I saw online that there's now bonnet head sharks that you can pet, too. They're so cute! They're like mini-hammerheads! Heck… I'd really love to do that myself… thought about going there quite a few times actually since they announced all the new stuff…" Kevin trails off, thinking about how the last few times he thought about going, he imagined going with Edd, preferably as a date.

Edd considers everything Kevin just said, slowly nodding but grinning. He then sips his wine and asks, "Sounds like you're most excited about the aquarium. Do you think it's the best date spot?"

"Eh, well, I kinda got off track there. I mean, if someone were to ask _you_ out, sure, I'm positive you'd love it there. But I don't know what this other person is into, so I can't say if they would be excited to go there, ya know." Kevin sips his wine again before saying, "But just between you and me, I feel like if you were to ask someone out to the aquarium and they said no, you don't need to date such a boring loser. I know _I'd_ really love to go. It's a fantastic place and-"

"That settles it. We're going next Friday."

"Huh!?"

"We are going to the aquarium next Friday. For our first date. That is, if you'd like…"

Kevin fumbled his glass, spilling the smallest amount of wine onto his tie. _Dammit. Fucking shit dammit. At least it's on something I never really wear, but now I look like an idiot._ He looks back up at Edd as he starts to pat his tie dry with the cloth napkin. "Yes, I'd like to, very much so."

Edd breathes out a sigh of relief, exaggeratedly so. "Gracious. I'm glad! I was worried for a second there that you might be a 'boring loser' and reject my offer."

Kevin rolled his eyes at him. "You being serious?"

"About the date? Yes. About worrying about you being a boring loser? No. I know you're not. You're sweet and fun and helpful and handsome and so many more things we don't have time for before the restaurant closes. All of which is why I'm serious about asking you out." Edd grins at him.

Kevin beams back at him. "Choice. Looking forward to _our date_."

"Good! I'll even ensure I get all my grading done well in time!"

They both laugh.

Deep down inside, he doesn't mind if Edd has papers to grade and their date gets postponed. Maybe a little, but it wouldn't be a major issue. He doesn't say this out loud though. He only shows it in the way he continues to help him grade papers whenever needed, every semester, every year, until they both retire and go on their third honeymoon.

The End.


End file.
